


Fictional Reality or Real Fiction?

by Didymus (TriaKane)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Reference to previous episodes, Verbal Sparring, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/Didymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What came first, the chicken or the slash?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fictional Reality or Real Fiction?

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered the same thing Sam wonders; this was my answer. :)

Sam laughed softly to himself, then laughed louder, drawing Dean’s attention.

Taking his eyes off the road, Dean looked at Sam. “What?”

Smiling, Sam answered, “Something you said last night.”

“What? I could use a good laugh.”

“‘Don’t they know we’re brothers?’”

Dean wasn’t sure exactly what was so funny about that. “Yeah, and...”

“Dean,” Sam said slowly, “ **we** know we’re brothers and we’re still...”

“Fucking.” Dean smiled.

Sam shot his big brother a hard look.

Noticing the look, Dean shifted in the seat. “What, that is what we’re doing.”

“Could you be any more crude?”

Dean shrugged.

“I just want to know why they think we’re,” Sam glared at Dean, “having sex when there’s such a social stigma att--”

“Social stigma?” Dean interrupted. 

“Moral stigma, forbidden, taboo, perversion... whatever you want to call it.”

“Perversion.” Dean let the word hang in the air for a full minute. “Is that what you think this is?”

Sam stared at Dean’s profile for a long time before answering.

“No,” Sam finally said. “I know what this is, but normal pe--”

“Oh, now we’re not normal?”

“Really? You can say that with a straight face?”

Dean shrugged.

He tried again. “I’m just saying, why would a typical,” Sam emphasized, “person think we’re...”

“Fucking.”

Sam sighed loudly. “Fucking.”

“Cause I’m one hot piece of irresistible ass,” Dean answered with a leer.

Sam barked out a laugh.

“What?” Dean scowled.

“And I suppose I’m chopped liver?

Dean gave his brother a hot look. “Nah, Sammy, you taste **way** better than chopped liver.”

The Winchester brothers grinned at each other.

“What time do we have to be there?” Sam growled.

But his words were unnecessary, Dean was already pulling over.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Curiosity killed the cat, but slash brought him back. Yes, I know I'm in a weird mood. No, I don't have a Supernatural beta, but I'd like one. {Hint, hint}


End file.
